Użytkownik:CreationKeeper
O mnie thumb|286px|Moje inicjały, będące swoistego rodzaju autografem.CreationKeeper, pisarz, kierowca roweru, człowiek honoru i enigma. Włożyłem na początku niewielki wkład do twórczości pisarskiej, ale jak pisać to pisać. Mój nurt pisarski nie jest zbyt odległy od dzisiejszego. Wiele jest tam poruszanych wątków miłosnych, walki o wolność czy postępu. Jako redaktor piszę, by zyskać sławę, a sam powiem, że kręcą mnie gry, szczególnie fantasy i sci-fi. Oczywiście zastrzegam też prawa do moich książek. I to tyle. Dalej sami oceńcie. Biografia : UWAGA: W związku z ochroną danych osobowych opublikowano tutaj elementy fałszywe, dla dobra zarówno osoby, jak i społeczeństwa! Obywatel i władca Wielkiego Dominium Ludzkości, do którego należą wszyscy mieszkańcy Ziemi. Izolacjonista (woli życie poza społeczeństwem), ze względu na znikome zaufanie. Koronował się w osiemnaste urodziny, jako Arcturus Pierwszy (imię nieprawdziwe, nazwisko dynastii zatajone z powodów prawnych). Planuje zjednoczyć ludzkość w pokojowy sposób. Wierzy w panteonizm, czyli religię według której wszyscy bogowie wszystkich wyznań żyją razem. Najwięcej przykazań i nauk pochodzi z prawosławia i Zakonu Imperialnego z gry Dragon Age. Stosunki z innymi użytkownikami Sojusznik (pomagający w uniwersum): *Nikt Przyjaciel (osoba będąca fanem lub podzielająca poglądy): *Kalasher Neutralny (ani przyjaciele, ani rywale): *Mrs. Strange *Przemek0980 *LoboTaker *Renzan *KiiroiSan W stanie zimnej wojny (osoby o odmiennych poglądach): *Na razie nikt W stanie jawnej wojny (rywale): *Na razie nikt Artykuły Uniwersa *'Zadymione Gwiazdy (alternatywna historia)' #''Rozdział 1: Streszczenie '' #''Rozdział 2: Czwarta rasa '' #''Rozdział 3: Brawurowa Ofensywa '' #''Londyn'' #''Związek Katowicki'' #''Ziemia'' #''Zjednoczone Królestwo Ziemi '' *'Kroniki Wszechświata (science fantasy)' #''Rozdział 1'' #''Rozdział 2'' #''Rozdział 3'' #''Rozdział 4'' #''Wielki Władca '' #''Architektura w Kronikach Wszechświata '' #''Plaga popromienna '' #''Chronologia kosmosu '' #''Kalendarz kosmiczny '' #''Terkaltalci '' #''Szokele '' #''Solarisanie '' #''Noseranie '' #''Magowie '' #''Ludzkość '' #''Khadrashimowie '' #''Ghankhuruni '' #''Enderczycy '' #''Durowie '' #''Demony '' #''Atonotowcy '' #''Agonalonaci '' #''Tesla Industries'' #''Magia'' #''Dynastia Bowołosów '' #''Zjednoczone Imperium Kraju Anosorentów '' #''Ziemia'' #''Dyrektoriat Młodej Dziewicy '' #''Zjednoczone Imperium Wolnych Planet '' *'Wola Morderstwa i Zdrady (thriller)' #''Rozdział 1: Topielec wiślański'' #''Rozdział 2: Żałoba szkół warszawskich '' #''Rozdział 3: Powiązania '' #''Rozdział 4: Jesienny powiew dowodów '' Uniwersa spoza kanonu prawdziwych rzeczy *'Spamiętane Pismem Opowieści z Rady Epopejistycznej (na podstawie SPORE)' #''Koalicja Ludzkich Planet'' #''Ziemia'' #''Groprotossi'' #''Aszergi'' #''Hordorój'' #''Gwiezdna Wspólnota Pangalaktyczna '' #''Morrigan Hathera'' #''Armada Obietnicy '' #''Reinhard von Radekow '' #''Wielkie Imperium Serrigan '' #''Helghan'' #''Imperium Helghan'' #''Wielka Gwiezdna Wojna '' #''Ludzkość (Saga SPORE) '' #''Republika Terran '' #''Terra '' #''Draconiarze '' #''Terranie'' #''Dominium Terran '' #''Arthalinne Hathera'' #''Związek Zjednoczonych Ziemskich Narodów '' #''Strefa Neutralna '' #''Groksowie'' #''Vat Tego'' #''Moria'' #''Umoja'' #''Tarsonis'' #''Gwiezdna Liga Obrony Kolonialnej '' #''Twierdza Pożegnania '' #''Admirał Conrad '' #''Sojusz Ludzki '' #''Haven '' #''Braxis '' #''Imperium Helghan '' #''Loki'' #''Konfederacja Terran '' #''Obietnica (statek kosmiczny) '' *'CreepySpace (alternatywa Alternatywy)' #''Arcturus "CreationKeeper" Lwowski'' #''Dziennika listowego Arcturusa Lwowskiego część 1 '' #''Dziennika listowego Arcturusa Lwowskiego część 2 '' #''Dziennika listowego Arcturusa Lwowskiego część 3 '' #''Dziennika listowego Arcturusa Lwowskiego część 4 '' #''Akta Federacji odnośnie Arcturusa Lwowskiego '' #''Wielkie Dominium Ludzkości'' #''Vice Island Town'' #''Kasturius Mogaal'' #''Wspólnota'' #''Zakon Nexusa'' #''Terra Prima'' Obrazy Obrazy, jakie są tutaj przedstawione to tak naprawdę concept arty, fotomontaże, malunki z painta i screenshoty z gier. Nie chodzi tak naprawdę o to, by robić przykrość, lecz zasugerować, jak powinno to wszystko wyglądać naprawdę, na własne oczy. Część ze zdjęć ukazuje też prawdziwe miejsca na świecie i w naszym kraju. Jeśli chcecie je wykorzystać do swoich artykułów, śmiało - pytajcie się mnie na mojej Tablicy. Creepy Flaga Wielkiego Dominium Ludzkości.jpg||link= Arcturus_Lwowski_-_jedyne_zdjęcie.jpg|link= Terra_Prima_nad_Ziemią.jpg||link= Logo_Zakonu_Nexusa.png||link= Flaga_Wspólnoty_Nexusa.jpg||link= Walka_Wspólnoty.jpg||link= Kasturius.png||link= Panorama_Vice_Island_Town.jpg||link= Śmierć_Welffa.png||link= Port_lodowy.png||link= Centrum_Informacji_Bojowych.png||link= Flaga_Federacji_Welffowskiej.png||link= Flaga_Hanzy_Północnej.png||link= Saga SPORE Admiral Conrad.png||link= Dom Conrada.png||link= Tarsonis.jpg||link= Goliat na platformie Tarsonis.png||link= Flaga Sojuszu Ludzkiego.png||link= Helghan.jpg||link= Arthalinne_z_matką.png||link= Morrigan_Hathera.jpg||link= Stocznia_serrigańska.png||link= Helghan_podczas_ataku_serrigan.png||link= Wybuch_groksjańskiej_instalacji.png||link= Flaga_serrigan.png||link= Serrigańska_flota_na_Seraphim_Prime.png||link= Serrigańska_egzekucja.png||link= Reinhard_w_stroju_Kruków.png||link= Zubic_w_serrigańskiej_TV_niewolników.png||link= Serriganin.png||link= Zeppelin_Serrigan.png||link= Robot_bojowy_serrigan.png||link= Serrigański_statek-baza.png||link= Serrigański_okręt_Wielkiego_Imperatora.png||link= Serrigańskie_zniszczenia.png||link= Von_Radekow_dyskutuje_z_synem.png||link= Arthalinne_przesłuchiwana_w_celi.png||link= Conrad_podsłuchuje_handlarzy_niewolników.png||link= Flaga_Związku_Zjednoczonych_Ziemskich_Narodów.png||link= Groksowie.png||link= Planeta_zaatakowana_podczas_Wielkiej_Gwiezdnej_Wojny.jpg||link= Widok_stacji_w_Strefie_Neutralnej.jpg||link= Sztandar_Wspólnoty.png||link= Conrad spotyka Arthalinne.png||link= Conrad na Segaff.png||link= Admirał Conrad w cerkwi moskiewskiej.png||link= Conrad_straszy_Rodiona.png||link= Reinhard_na_Annonice.jpg||link= Śmierć_von_Radekowa.png||link= Ostatnie_chwile_von_Radekowa.png||link= Admirał_przed_zabiciem_Wielkiego_Imperatora.png||link= Conrad_and_his_sniper_rifle.png||link= Conrad_mierzy_do_von_Radekowa_w_Vat_Tego.png||link= Vat_Tego.png||link= Wieża_zegarowa_Vat_Tego.png||link= Magazyn_w_Vat_Tego.png||link= Bar_Pod_Stalkerem.png||link= Arthalinne_w_obu_postaciach.png||link= Arthalinne_spotyka_Conrada.jpg||link= Arthalinne_po_cywilnemu.png||link= Hathera_podczas_walk_z_Groksami.png||link= Skutki ataków.jpg||link= Obrona planety GLOK.jpg||link= Zniszczenia Serrigan.png||link= Steve.jpg||link= Atak serrigańskich lotniskowców na San Francisco.jpg||link= Flaga Terrańskiego Dominium.png||link= Terra.jpg||link= Draconiar.png||link= Dziki draconiar.png||link= Stefek.png||link= Flaga Republiki Terran.png||link= Umoja.jpg||link= Moria.jpg||link= Space League of Colonial Defend Flag.png||link= Obietnica.png||link= Haven.jpg||link= Loki (planeta).jpg||link= Flaga Helghan.png||link= Terra(Earth).jpg||link= Braxis.jpg||link= Coalition of Mankind's Planets.png||link= Kroniki Wszechświata Godło Państwa Anosorentów.jpg||link= Flaga Państwa Anosorentów.jpg Herb Bowołosów.jpg Godło Unii Planetarnej.jpg Flaga Unii Planetarnej.jpg Godło Młodej Dziewicy.png Flaga Młodej Dziewicy.png Zadymione Gwiazdy London in Smoky Stars.png||link= Flaga Związku Katowickiego.png||link= Westminsterski Pałac po bombardowaniu.jpg||link= Flaga Zjednoczonego Królestwa Ziemi.png Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * The Elder Scrolls Wiki * Gothicpedia * Wiedźmińska Wiki * Assassin's Creed Wiki * Mass Effect PL Wiki * WoWWiki * Simspedia * Dragon Age Polska Wiki * Spore Wiki * StarCraft Wiki * Mój Własny Świat Wiki Kategoria:Użytkownicy